


Особенно Юлий Цезарь!

by Joringhel



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joringhel/pseuds/Joringhel
Summary: в римские диорамы постоянно привозят новые миниатюры, что естественно добавляет головной боли для Ларри





	Особенно Юлий Цезарь!

**Author's Note:**

> автор хэдканонит, что Октавиус — исторически Октавиан Август, самый мирный император, создавший первую Римскую Империю.

— Это третий полководец за последний месяц, третий! — выговаривал Ларри, выставив Джедидайю и Октавиуса на подоконник перед собой. — Октавиус, я понимаю, что у римлян горячий нрав и всё такое, но… Это подотчетные миниатюры, между прочим!

— Они всё равно оживают на следующую ночь, — заступился за друга Джедидайя. — Но они роняют авторитет Октавиуса как командира!

— Особенно Юлий Цезарь, — пробурчал Октавиус, глядя в пол. Ему было стыдно.

Ларри схватился за голову.

— Юпитера ради, Октавиус! Что тебе сделал Цезарь?!

— А по-моему, Ларри, когда половина блока собирается и планирует убийство в курии, это что-то да значит, — скрестив руки на груди, заявил Джедидайя. — Мутный тип этот ваш Цезарь.

— Я, между прочим, даже велел в той курии установить плиту: “Здесь был коварно и подло убит мечом в спину Гай Юлий Цезарь. Восемнадцать раз!”, — сказал Октавиус.

— Зачем? — моргнул Ларри.

— Чтобы помнили, — подняв палец вверх, весомо сказал Октавиус. — И не рыпались.

Ларри застонал.

— Ну что с вами делать? Эти миниатюры нам навязывают сверху, говорят, надо римский блок расширять. Чтобы дети учились, глядя на вас, не только истории конкретно твоего периода правления!

— Мое правление было мирным, — уперся Октавиус.

Они с Ларри несколько ночей провели, читая статьи и книги о правлении императора Октавиана, после чего Октавиус убедился, что он единственный образец воителя и царя на весь Рим. Джедидайя поспешил вернуть его на землю:

— Октавиус, мира без войны не бывает. Как дыма без огня, как худа без добра!...

— Ты это к чему?

— Да так… Просто Гигантор в самом деле не со зла подселяет к тебе этих Цезарей и Клавдиев! К тому же вместе с ними в диораму интересные штуки приносят, расширяют, так сказать, пространство. Вот как вы жили без Колизея? А акведук? Вспомни акведук!

Октавиус задумался. Акведук ему нравился: на нем они с Джедидайей не раз встречали рассвет. Но терпеть гонор других императоров…

Ларри сжалился над ними. Он тоже знал про акведук и не раз по утрам снимал с него ребят.

— Короче, парни, я пока устроил так, что миниатюры императоров будут под стеклом на отдельных стендах. Октавиус, спроси своих людей, может, кто захочет в командировку.

— Надолго?

— На полгода, если надо — сменим.

— А Колизей тоже заберут?

— Не волнуйся, — рассмеялся Ларри. — Колизей никто не тронет. Вместе с вашим любимым акведуком. Заберем пару колонн, беседок, может быть, малый амфитеатр…

— Это храм Диониса, — оскорбился Октавиус.

— Да? — растерялся Ларри. — Всё время думал, что просто амфитеатр.

— Они и там, и там пьют! — радостно влез Джедидайя. — Ну раз всё разрешилось, Гигантор, можно мы пойдем?

— Идите, ребят, до рассвета ещё часа четыре.

Ларри осторожно снял друзей с окна и опустил на пол. Глядя им вслед, он задумчиво тёр подбородок и думал, как сообщить Джеду, что в его диораму собираются подвезти Джонни Ринго и всю банду Джесси Джеймса…


End file.
